


[Podfic] eagles

by taikodragon (hana_ginkawa)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_ginkawa/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Natasha presses her hand over her heart, and – Tony has heard rumors, that her skin is blank, or that she killed her other half, but he doesn’t believe them. “They deserve to know, don’t you think?”He looks at the sleeping supersoldiers in his hospital room, thinks of going to bed safe and surrounded and waking up when it’s already light out, when the first pot of coffee is already cold, waking up to Steve’s bedhead and the body-warmed metal of Bucky’s prosthetic hand, waking up whole.“They’ve been together for ninety years, Nat,” he says. “They’re practically married. There’s no room for me.”





	[Podfic] eagles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eagles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631502) by [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr). 



> Thank you to [spqr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spqr/pseuds/spqr) for giving me permission to podfic this piece! 
> 
> I adore soulmates/soul mark AUs so I'm grateful that I was able to do this one. Also, I am a sucker for angst and a happy ending. Especially with Tony Stark. Tony Stark deserves all the things!
> 
> Please go to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631502) to leave comments and kudos there!

eagles by spqr

Mediafire link: [eagles (29mb / approx. 44 minutes)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9pv603c1bmc6qv3/eagles%20-%20written%20by%20spqr%20read%20by%20taikodragon.mp3)

Streaming:   


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [taikodragon](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If there is anyone who would like to partner for covers and/or listening beta-ing, please contact me at taikodragonjkf@gmail.com or message me on tumblr if you would like to help. Thanks!


End file.
